The Forgotten Ones
by Mew Anzu
Summary: A survival story about a group of 6 stuck on one of the islands of Las Cinco Muertes. They are faced with the difficulties of dealing with each other and the issues they brought with them, along with a few carnivorous beasts. Will they be able to survive and be rescued? Or will they not be able to accept each other and lose to the beasts that are closing in on them? *Please r&r.*
1. Chapter 1

It had been days since they had been stuck on the island.

The ship they were originally on was heading for Costa Rica. A rather large cruise line; carrying every sort of passengers from families filled with children to singles looking for their soul mate.

Penny walked down one of the hallways inside the large cruise liner. Her thong-sandals flopped against the red carpet lining the hall. The mood lighting made her feel like she was in the wealthiest place she would ever be. Also that she was probably out of sorts in a place like this, dressed as she was.

She wore a white tank that hugged her body, the collar outlined with yellow flowers made from sewn yarn. Paired with a pair of knee-length khaki shorts and a pair of plain white flip-flops. Her blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail matched with a pair of large sunglasses sitting on top of her head.

She felt like an tropical island tourist among a royal palace. She saw other passengers, but they looked at least a bit more elegant than her. The women in sundresses and the men neatly dressed down. None wearing something you would find on a fat tourist who takes pictures of everything.

She was exploring, trying to find what there was to do on this tanker. She found her way outside, through a large glass door at the end of the hallway.

The bright sun shown down on her and she moved her darkly tinted sunglasses over her brown eyes. She took a look around.

It was crowded out here. Probably because outside was were the pool was at. A large pool sat in the middle of the deck, right in front of her. It had three slides going into it, along with a multitude of people of all shapes and sizes. The ship came packed with three outdoor pools and one indoor pool. The one in front of her was the largest, and probably, the most crowded.

She sighed. She was a horrible swimmer, so it was best to stay away from the pools. She could barely float. It would be best not to make a fool of herself by trying to commit suicide and drown.

She walked around the pool, getting pushed by people she passed.

"Get back here!" shouted a kid.

"Hey, I told you not to run, you kids!" a lifeguard shouted.

Two little boys raced past Penny, knocking into her. She lost her balance, trying not to hurt the younger

boys. Problem was, she was close to the pool because it was the easiest route and was about to fall in.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back up before she splashed into the 5-and-a-half feet of water.

"Careful now," said the owner of the hand.

Penny looked to the person and realized it was a boy, no older than her. He was quiet attractive. His shaggy brown hair combed to frame his sharp and chisled face. His bright blue eyes were perfectly almond shaped. He must have been there to swim, because all he was wearing were a pair of navy blue swim trunks. Because of this wardrobe, Penny waas able to see his thin, yet muscular, body.  
She could almost blush.

"Of all days to meet someone this hot, I have to look like a complete dork," she thought.

She was able to regain her voice.

"Thank you," she thanked him.

He let go of her and turned around.

"Watch were you are going and what is happening around you next time," he said, nonchalantly.

"What''s with that response?!" she thought. "His appearance is almost god-like, yet that attitude takes him down a whole lot of notches."

She shook of the encounter and continued to walk.

"It doesn't matter," she continued in her thoughts. "It's a big ship. I probably won't run into him again."

She ended up walking down some steps to another deck. This one was a lot less crowded. It housed a bunch of tables covered by coloured umbrellas; a sea of red, blue, yellow, orange, and pink spheres. There was also a small kiosk near one corner that appeared to be selling smoothies.

Penny dug into her pocket and pulled out a five. She decided to get a smoothie. Once she got her drink, she sat down at an empty table took off her sunglasses. It was nicely shaded, so no need for them.  
She took a sip.

"Strawberry apricot, huh?" she murmured. "Tasty."

She was happy with her decision.

She looked around the deck, observing the other people. Opposite side of the deck from her were two teens fighting. Two girls, one was obviously older than the other. The older one had vivid red, most likely dyed, hair that fell down her back in long, luscious curls. She stood taller than the other girl. The younger girl had brown hair, cut into a short pixie-bob. She appeared to be still in middle-school; Penny figured based on her build.

"I don't care if mom and dad said I had to take you with me!" shouted the red-head.

The younger girl looked embarrassed from all the attention the other was getting from shouting.

"It is your fault you can't make friends," the red-head continued. "Get lost!"

She began to walk away. The younger one hesitated, but ended up calling out, "Sister", and soon followed her.

Penny wondered why someone would put up with that sort of embarrassment. That girl's "sister" was absolutely cruel, especially shouting and insulting her in front of people.

But it wasn't her business. And no matter how badly Penny wanted to butt in, which she truly wanted to, she kept sipping her smoothie and watching the other people.

Another set of people, a family, sat much closer to her. The parents were chatting about their vacation and how amazing everything is.

"We should go to the pool next," suggested the dad.

The youngest kid, a little boy with brown bowl-cut hair, replied with such zest.

"Yeah! Yeah!" he cheered.

The two other brothers, an elementary school boy (at least he appeared to be one) and a boy Penny's age, didn't have the same enthusiasm. The younger of the two just nodded, while his elbow was on the table and his head was resting in his hand. The eldest one didn't even make an attempt to respond. He just looked around, trying not to make contact with his family.

His eyes traveled around, and ended up locking with Penny's, who had been listening in out of curiosity. Though she quickly turned her head away and went back to drinking, the boy continued to watch her.

"Got a crush?" whispered the mom to him.

She sat right beside him and was able to whisper into his ear without the others hearing.

He quickly turned red and turned his attention to something else.

"It isn't a crush. I was curious why she was staring at me," he thought to himself.

The mom just nodded with a smile and went back to eating.

"That was awkward getting caught staring," thought Penny.

Once she was done with her smoothie, she got up and threw it away. She decided to head back to her cabin. Her mom was probably gone, enjoying the cruise. So it would be empty and relaxing.

It isn't that she hated her mom, but boy was her mom a talker. She loved to go on and on and wouldn't even realize she was rambling. She even talked in her sleep. It was enough to make you go crazy.

Once she finally reached her cabin, she plopped on her small bed and grabbed the book that lay on her night stand.

_A Sunrise's Gift_

A romance novel she had been reading since before the cruise, she was almost done. It was about a girl, abandoned by her family, who had given up hope in the world. One day she suddenly met a wealthy entrepreneur who ended up turning her life upside down.

It was a sweet novel, making Penny cry a lot of times at the sugary moments.

"Why can't my life be this?" she thought.

Just as the thought passed through her head, a booming voice came over the intercom.

"This is your captain speaking. Would all passengers please report back to their cabins and all employees pack their stations quickly and report to the employee lounge. We are approaching a storm and would like everyone to be a safe place," the voice explained.

Penny looked up from her book and looked out the small circular window in the upper, middle portion of her wall. It didn't look bad. But then again, she didn't have a good, large view. Just a view about the size of a basketball.

She shrugged. The boat should hold up against a simple storm. It was a towering golieth. She went back to reading her book.

She should have worried more. Then should could have been prepared for what happened next.

* * *

The rocking. The constant rocking. It was quick and made people run into everything, from walls to pillars to other people. People were screaming. Babies and toddlers were crying. The lights flickered, while red lights shot on in order for passengers to be able to see.

Everyone was rushing. Rushing to the outside of the boat to the life boats. The ship was sinking and everyone wanted to be saved.

Penny wasn't ready for this. She tied to stay close to her mom as much as possible. Even going as far as to hold on to the back of her shirt so not to be separated.

It was nighttime and most people were asleep. Penny was. She wore a nightgown that reached her knees. It was short-sleeved, frilly, and pastel-coloured. Before they ran out of the room, Penny threw a blue housecoat on and grabbed an overnight bag she had recently packed. It was supposed to be used for the first night in Costa Rica, just in case she didn't want to go through her was all very fast though, she was surprised she was able to even do that it the short-amount of time.

Outside was chaotic. People were being shoved into life boats and the boats were dropping into the water below. Rain was pouring down and thunder cracked loudly.

Penny could feel the ship going down faster and faster as she stood, looking for a space.

Penny's mom grabbed her by the hand and threw her into a nearby boat.

"I'll grab the next boat!" her mom shouted over the screaming. "Get safe!"

Before Penny could argue, the boat dropped. A loud splash surrounded her and soon the boat started to move away from the lowering ship. Penny believed in her mom and that she would make it to safety.  
Penny closed her eyes and huddled in her seat. She wanted it to be over. She didn't want to look at her surrounding. She felt water splashing onto her. Waves were pouring inside the boat. It was dangerous. She hugged her hands around the edges of the seat, trying not to be pushed by the waves. But soon a large wave came past and knocked into Penny, sending her with it, back into the ocean.

Her eyes shot open. She flailed around. She couldn't seem to reach the top. She couldn't reach air, safety. After a couple of seconds, her body started to go nub and limp. Her arms and legs stopped and soon she was just floating there, in the middle of the emptiness.

But suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around under her arms and began to pull her up.

"Is she okay?" asked a voice.

A familiar voice, but Penny couldn't place it. She coughed up water, but soon was breathing normal again.

"She's good," said another voice. "We need to get out of here."

She feel the boat she was in tip and nod as it balanced on the waves, gliding across them. She also felt herself begin to nod off. She was asleep when the boat started to sink, so she was still tired from that. But that mixed in with that fact she almost drowned, she was completely lacking in energy to keep herself awake.

Soon she was out.


	2. Chapter 2

What is happening in _The Forgotten Ones_…

_A cruise liner filled to the brim with passengers was heading to Costa Rica. On that ship was Penny who earlier that day was walking around the ship, exploring it. She met some unique characters. A teenage boy who saved her from falling into the pool. He has a godly appearance, but his personality is lacking. Two sisters, an older one who seems to hold something against the younger one (who is super submissive to her sister), having an argument, the older one yelling at the younger one. And three brothers eating with their mom and dad. An older brother Penny's age, a middle brother who was still in elementary school, and a younger brother who is just a wee kid. Anyway, that night after Penny saw all these people, the ship runs right into a storm causing people needing to evacuate the ship. Penny is thrown into one of the lifeboats, but a wave causes her to be thrown into the ocean. She cannot swim and almost drowns. But someone saves her. She doesn't know who yet, but will soon find out._

* * *

Penny's eyes gradually opened. She was lying down with the bright orange sun beating into her eyes. She raised her hand to shield her eyes as she tried to sit up. Her other hand was firmly planted on the soft, white sand that lay beneath her.

She looked around, but didn't see anyone else. Just one of the rafts from the cruise line that she must have been pulled on. To one side of her was the ocean, softly pulsating waves came up on shore, trying to reach her hand as if to pull her back. On the other side was a forest of tall, tropical trees that lined the sand. In front of her the beach continued, curving around the forest.

She tried to sand up, but her legs were still asleep.

"Damn it," she cursed in her head.

She turned her head around to look behind her. She noticed a silhouette walking towards her.

"You're awake," a voice called out.

She noticed the voice, even though only hearing it once. It was that of the boy who rescued her from falling into the pool. He appeared to have been on the raft.

He stopped in front of Penny and looked down on her.

"Aren't you going to get up?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"I tried that," she almost snapped back. "My legs are asleep."

He shrugged and turned his back to her. He started to wave his hands over his head. Soon more silhouettes emerged. Penny recognized a few.

The two sisters from before. The older red head had her arms crossed, while the younger brunette drew back behind her sister; her shoulders up and her head down, like she was ready for her sister to blame the storm and this island on her.

The three brothers were also there. The youngest brother was receiving a piggy back from his eldest brother. The younger seemed to be enjoying himself, like he was just at another beach. The eldest was a little more concerned. The middle brother had his arms crossed, not really seeming to care. He seemed, in simpler words, blah.

Along with them was a person from the ship. A young man with a uniform on. Penny seemed to recognize him as a pool boy. There was also the parents of the brothers. The mom was walking barefoot, holding her heels in one hand. She looked to have been crying. Her face was red and puffy. Her husband held her other hand. He appeared to be trying to stay calm. Based on their clothing, Penny could tell they had been dancing when the ship started to sink.

"Over here!" called the boy beside Penny.

Penny started to feel her legs again and tried to stand once more. This time she didn't fall back down.

"Now you can stand," mumbled the boy.

Penny didn't respond since the rest of the group finally reached them.

"Was this everyone in the boat?" asked the mom.

The pool boy nodded.

"This is everyone," he answered.

Ten people in whole.

"Well, where are we?" asked the dad.

The pool boy looked around.

"I'm not very sure," he said. "The storm and the waves pushed us away from the ship, but also away from the other people. I believe we are on some island off the coast of Costa Rica. I am not very sure, but I know we were coming up on Costa Rica when the ship sank."

"At least we found land," sighed the eldest brother.

"I think we should look around," said the pool boy.

"But what if someone comes to rescue us?" quickly asked the mom.

The pool boy held up his hands. The mom had rushed to quickly shoot down his suggestion, it almost sounded as an attack.

"Some of us can stay on the beach," he suggested. "Some of us can look around."

The dad puffed out his chest a bit.

"The adults should go. The kids can stay on the beach," he said.

The two older brothers were about to argue, but the dad gave them a firm glare showing his decision was absolute. They sighed as the adults went into the forest as the kids sat down on the sand.

The rude boy sat beside Penny. He stared out at the see for a bit before turning towards her.

"What's your name?" he asked, almost reluctantly. "Might as well know each other's name so we don't call each other 'You' or 'Them'. I'm Kyle."

Kyle waited for Penny's reply. She was pausing because she was taken back. She thought she would have to initiate a discussion to learn people's names.

"Penny," she finally answered.

Kyle nodded.

Suddenly the youngest brother appeared standing in front of the two.

"I'm Max," he said with a cheer. He then went on to point at his eldest brother, "That's Jude." Followed by the middle brother, "And that's Cory."

The brother's didn't react to their names, even though they were able to hear the introductions. They seemed to be even more impolite than Kyle.

The sisters were at a distance and didn't seem to be listening to the conversation. Penny looked over at them. The eldest sister seemed to be complaining while the youngest just listened.

"They didn't want to talk to me," said Max.

Penny looked back at Max. He was pouting, obviously upset that he was ignored. Penny smiled.

"Their lose, huh," she said.

Max smiled at Penny's words at beside her.

"I'm tired," he said.

"You slept as I gave you a piggy back ride," Jude piped up.

The young boy ignored his older brother and fell in to the sand beside Penny. He was out within seconds.

"Wonder how long we'll be here?" asked Kyle.

He asked the question that was on everyone's mind but were too afraid to say. The thought scared Penny. Would they be stuck there?

The older sister suddenly stopped up, soon followed by her younger sister after a hesitant wait.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. The sound woke up Max, who clung to Penny's arm. They all stood up. Jude grabbed Max and the group started to back up.

The mom ran from the trees.

"Run!" she kept screaming in a high pitched voice. "Run!"

Soon following her was a giant monster. A monster with long legs and sharp teeth chasing after her. It jumped from the forest. Each time one of its large feet hit the ground, the group felt a small tremor.

It didn't take long for the kids to start running. They ended up running into the trees, hiding among the foliage. The mom tried to follow them, but it was too late.

With one large swoop of the mouth, the monster picked her up and chomped down on her.

Jude turned Max's face away from the seen. Cory closed his eyes. The sister started to cry, holding back screams incase the monster might hear them. Penny and Kyle watched the bloody mess, staring in terror.

"We need to leave," whispered Jude.

He started to quietly walk away. Cory and the sisters followed suit. Kyle grabbed Penny, who couldn't seem to look away from the monster, by the arm and dragged her away.

Once they were at a safe distance, the eldest sister shouted.

"What was that?!" she screamed, confused about the scene.

The group stopped.

"A dinosaur at Mommy," cried Max.

Jude hugged him, trying to get him to stop crying.

"A dinosaur?!" she shouted again. "Dinosaurs are dead!"

Cory shook his head.

"Nope, that was a dinosaur."

He was trying to sound brave, but couldn't seem to be able to muster up the strength.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

The younger sister coughed, as if to get everyone's attention. If that was what she was trying to do, it succeeded.

"I heard this story about an island of dinosaurs," she managed. "Jurassic Park? It was a big deal. Apparently this wealthy man brought back a bunch of dinosaurs and tried to contain them to make a zoo of extinct animals. But they got loose and killed a bunch of people. The island, along with the surrounding islands, were closed to everyone. The government feared that people would get hurt, or killed."

The explanation made sense. All of them, minus Max who wasn't alive at the time, had heard the story of Jurassic Park. They were little kids, but the story was very popular. But most people thought it to be just that, a story. Made up by a paleontologist named Alan Grant. Yet it appeared to be true.

"Where do we go now?" asked Penny, who up until now had been silent.

Cory shrugged.

"We should probably find shelter," he suggested. "There are a lot of carnivorous dinosaurs, such as raptors, the Dilophosaurus, Baryonyx, Compsognathus, Troodon, and Coelophysis, that are small and can attack us when we are resting. We wouldn't be able to get away."

He began to walk away, followed by the others.

"How does he know so much?" asked Kyle.

Jude looked over.

"He wanted to be a paleontologist," he explained. "Alan Grant was his hero."

The two sisters walked behind them.

"What are your name?" Max asked from over Jude's shoulders.

The younger sister stuttered, "Paris." While the older sister let out with a sigh, "Ireland."

They had finally stated their names. Penny was please to at least know that simple thing.

"Where are we heading?" asked Ireland.

Cory stopped and pointed.

There in the middle of the clearing was a small building. It had no windows and the door was closed. It looked like a station of some sorts.

Ireland went to run, but Kyle extended his arm to stop her.

"Who knows how many more of those monsters are around? They could jump you? And what if they are in there?" He through the questions at Ireland.

The red head stood back and looked around the clearing.

"I don't see anything," she huffed and pushed Kyle's arm aside.

She darted out into the clearing towards the station.

Kyle heard something, as did the rest of the group minus Ireland. It sounded small and high-pitched.

Hoping out from a nearby bush, a small dinosaur sprinted towards Ireland. It was a Coelurus. A carnivorous dinosaur standing roughly 2-and-a-half feet. It was long though; with its tall outstretched, it was as long as an average human was tall. It was a blend of colours. Red along the belly of it. As the colour started to get towards the back, it faded to a yellow. On top of the colour, maroon leopard-like markings were scattered across. Its head was small and housed brown beady, little eyes. And those eyes were fixed on Ireland.

"Ireland!" shouted Paris.

The dinosaur lunged at Ireland, grabbing a hold of her leg and biting done. She screamed in pain. The rest of the group ran to help.

Jude, while carrying Max, along with Penny ran over to the station and got the door open. It appeared empty. Paris, Kyle, and Cory went to help Ireland. Kyle and Cory grabbed hold of small large branches that lied on the ground. They were heavy. They started beating the branches against the monster. Once the dinosaur let Ireland's leg go, Paris grabbed her sister and helped her to the station.

"Come on guys!" shouted Jude.

Cory and Kyle dropped their branches and dashed towards the station. They slid in and Jude and Penny slammed it close. Right after the lock slid shut, a thud hit the door. The dinosaur rammed it.

Inside it was dark. Jude found a light switch.

"No promises this will work," he muttered.

He flicked it on. Nothing happened at first, but soon the lights slowly flickered on, one-by-one. They now were able to look at the situation clearly. Ireland's leg had a good bite in it. She was bleed profusely. Penny looked around and finally saw what she was looking for. A first-aid kit. She grabbed it off the wall and opened it. She grabbed some peroxide and looked at Ireland.

"This is going to hurt," she said.

Ireland's eyes widened as Penny poured the burning chemical onto Ireland's opened wound.

"Ah!" she screamed.

Ireland's hands tightened into fists. Her fingernails buried into her palm. She closed her eyes shut and threw her head back in agony.

Once Penny was sure it was cleaned, she grabbed a sterilized wipe and wiped off an excess blood and peroxide. She then bandaged it up.

"That's the best I can do," she said.

Ireland looked down at the white wrap around her calf.

"I'm going to die," she whined.

She fell back in the chair she had been sitting in.

"We aren't going to die!" shouted Jude.

The teens sat down and looked at the standing Jude. His hands were in fists and he looked scared.

"We aren't," he muttered under his breath.


End file.
